hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Hercules: The Legendary Journeys was a television series which aired from 1995 to 2000. It featured the journeys of Hercules, and his friend Iolaus, through the ancient world. Cast * Kevin Sorbo as Hercules * Michael Hurst as Iolaus (Season 3-6) / Iolaus 2 (Season 5) Production staff * Executive Producers: ** Sam Raimi ** Rob Tapert ** Christian Williams * Co-Executive Producers: ** John Schulian * Supervising Producers: ** Robert Bielak ** Steve Roberts * Producers: ** Andrew Dettman ** Eric Gruendemann ** Gene O'Neill ** Daniel Truly * Associate Producers: ** Bernadette Joyce * Co-producers: ** Paul Robert Coyle ** David Eick Episodes Season 1 * "The Wrong Path" * "Eye of the Beholder" * "Road to Calydon" * "The Festival of Dionysus" * "Ares" * "As Darkness Falls" * "Pride Comes Before a Brawl" * "March to Freedom" * "The Warrior Princess" * "Gladiator" * "The Vanishing Dead" * "The Gauntlet" * "Unchained Heart" Season 2 * "The King of Thieves" * "All That Glitters" * "What's in a Name?" * "Siege at Naxos" * "The Outcast" * "Under the Broken Sky" * "The Mother of All Monsters" * "The Other Side" * "The Fire Down Below" * "Cast a Giant Shadow" * "Highway to Hades" * "The Sword of Veracity" * "The Enforcer" * "Once a Hero" * "Heedless Hearts" * "Let the Games Begin" * "The Apple" * "Promises" * "King for a Day" * "Protean Challenge" * "Wedding of Alcmene" * "The Power" * "Centaur Mentor Journey" * "Cave of Echoes" Season 3 * "Mercenary" * "Doomsday" * "Love Takes a Holiday" * "Mummy Dearest" * "Not Fade Away" * "Monster Child in the Promised Land" * "The Green-eyed Monster" * "Prince Hercules" * "A Star to Guide Them" * "The Lady and the Dragon" * "Long Live the King" * "Surprise" * "Encounter" * "When a Man Loves a Woman" * "Judgment Day" * "The Lost City" * "Les Contemptibles" * "Reign of Terror" * "End of the Beginning" * "War Bride" * "A Rock and a Hard Place" * "Atlantis" Season 4 * "Beanstalks & Bad Eggs" * "Hero's Heart" * "Regrets I've Had a Few" * "Web of Desire" * "Stranger in a Strange World" * "Two Men and a Baby" * "Prodigal Sister" * "...And Fancy Free" * "If I Had a Hammer..." * "Hercules on Trial" * "Medea Culpa" * "Men in Pink" * "Armageddon Now" * "Armageddon Now Part 2" * "Yes, Virginia, There is a Hercules" * "Porkules" * "One Fowl Day" * "My Fair Cupcake" * "War Wounds" * "Twilight" * "Top God" * "Reunions" Season 5 * "Faith" * "Descent" * "Resurrection" * "Genies and Grecians and Geeks, Oh My" * "Render Unto Caesar" * "Norse By Norsevest" * "Somewhere Over the Rainbow Bridge" * "Darkness Rising" * "For Those of You Just Joining Us" * "Let There Be Light" * "Redemption" * "Sky High" * "Stranger and Stranger" * "Just Passing Through" * "Greece is Burning" * "We'll Always Have Cyprus" * "The Academy" * "Love on the Rocks" * "Once Upon a Future King" * "Fade Out" * "My Best Girl's Wedding" * "Revelations" Season 6 * "Be Deviled" * "Love, Amazon Style" * "Rebel With a Cause" * "Darkness Visible" * "Hercules, Tramps & Thieves" * "City of the Dead" * "A Wicked Good Time" * "Full Circle"